


Autumn Storms

by dreamingofazriel



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses, ACOTAR
Genre: ACOTAR - Freeform, ACOWAR, Elriel, F/M, Nessian - Freeform, Sarah J Maas, Wings and Embers, acofas - Freeform, acomaf, eris and nesta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingofazriel/pseuds/dreamingofazriel
Summary: Cassian and Nesta were mates although both were stubborn enough not to accept or acknowledge the bond.Eris had finally killed Beron and had sent his mother to the Day Court to be with Helion.  He had invited the Night Court down for a 3-day celebration of his coronation as the High Lord of the Autumn Court.  Mor had stayed behind to protect Velaris along with Amren and Varian.The Night Court had been given a chain of attaching bedrooms, dining room, and sitting room.“I’m sure you’ve changed in the last 500 years” Nesta said as they stared each other down.“So that’s it?  Have you set your eyes on becoming the new Lady of Autumn?” Cassian snapped.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Sarah J Maas.

The coronation feast was over and now the Archeron sisters were preparing for the evening’s ball. Tonight, they’d wear Autumn Court colors to acknowledge their alliance. Nesta, as always wore no adornments, her hair was arranged in an elaborate braided knot at the nape of her neck. Nesta’s dress was a floor length burnt orange color with long sleeves and the collar was a cut as a straight line from one shoulder to the other, but the back was completely empty of fabric. 

Elain’s hair was pinned up and golden leaves were sewn into her hair. The sleeves of her dress were long, and they came to a point on her hand, a piece of string looped around her middle finger to hold the sleeve in place. Elain’s pale gold dress bustled out and had dark gold leaves hand painted onto the dress. It was beautiful, and even though the colors accented Autumn, she looked more like a princess of dawn.

Nesta stepped out into the living room were the Illyrians sat, wearing their best leathers and all seven-siphon gleaming, on display. Azriel lowered his head at Nesta and then at Elain who walked out behind her. However, his eyes never left Elain and hers never Azriel’s either. The two were completely in love with each other but never voiced it. 

Cassian looked them both over, “You ladies look nice.”

“Thank you, you too” was Elain’s automatic reply. Nesta just rolled her eyes.

“Can we go or are we waiting for our sister?” Nesta asked Cassian. There was simply no point in asking Azriel anything once Elain entered the room.

“We’re right here” said Feyre. She and Rhys were still wearing Night Court attire except for the silver acorn necklace around Feyre’s neck. 

Rhys winnowed them up to the ball were the Night Court was announced. Nesta eyed the ballroom and was about to ask something when Elain asked Rhys, “Are they playing bodyguard tonight or can they dance as well?”

Rhys smiled at Elain, “They can handle doing both I think.” Elain immediately turned to Azriel who was already asking her to dance. Feyre and Rhys joined them, but Cassian stood slightly behind Nesta as Eris approached them. 

The new High Lord of the Autumn Court was in a dark green tunic and his hair was freshly cut. He bowed deeply to Nesta and she gave a nod of her head. Eris smiled at the small gesture. “Its nice to see you emissary.”

“It was nice of you to invite me High Lord.” She heard Cassian grunt behind her but chose to ignore him. 

“How do you find my court? Is it to your liking?”

Nesta thought about it, truth or pick an answer that would annoy the hell out of Cassian? Both. “Its lovely. Autumn was always my favorite season in the human realm.” Cassian gave another grunt, this time Eris looked at him but chose to ignore him. 

“What was your favorite thing about Autumn?”

“I liked the colors, the changing leaves, the brisk weather, the food and drinks. It was always beautiful.”

“Might I say that the Autumn colors suit you Nesta.” She inclined her head in thanks as Eris asked, “Would you like to dance?”

“I would, thank you.” Nesta heard a growl come out of Cassian as Eris led her to the dance floor.

Eris wasn’t half bad, in fact he was a perfect gentleman despite all that Mor had implied. Eris gave her a tour of his court, introduced her to some of its nobility, drank spiced apple wine together, and Eris danced nearly every dance with Nesta. She had to admit, she had a great time. Nesta had even allowed Eris to dismiss Cassian so that he could escort her back to the Night Court’s rooms. 

They walked back together and when they reached her door Eris bent low and kissed that hand, his eyes never leaving hers. “Would you be willing to be my date at the fire night celebration tomorrow?”

“I would love too” and she really would love it. Nesta has a really good time with Eris. 

He moved closer to her, “I must tell you that I find myself wanting to kiss you.”

Nesta sucked in her breath. Why shouldn’t she allow Eris to kiss her? She wasn’t claimed by anyone. She had no one to answer too. So Nesta let Eris back her against the door and she leaned towards him. 

Eris’ lips were surprisingly soft but heated, probably from his fire magic. Nesta’s arms came around his neck and her hands went into his hair, just as his hands ran down her naked back, leaving a hot pulsating trail down her spine. One of Eris’ hands settled on her lower back while the other hand was braced on the door, which flew open and the couple tumbled into the sitting room. 

Cassian was standing with his arms crossed and all seven siphons blazed red. Elain’s hand went to her mouth while Feyre helped up Eris and Nesta stand. Eris glared at Cassian but told Nesta he’d see her tomorrow night before leaving the suite.

Rhys and Feyre disappeared, as did Elain. Azriel blended into the shadows just as Nesta turned and started to walk towards her room. Cassian stopped her with a tap on the shoulder. Nesta turned and faced him and Cassian was seething.

“You kissed that ass…”

“That ass was a perfect gentleman to me tonight.”

“You don’t have a clue as to what he’s capable of”

“Do you?” Nesta challenged.

“Yes. After what he did to Mor”

Nesta interrupted him, “That was five centuries ago, I’m sure you’ve changed in the last 500 years” Nesta said as they stared each other down. 

“So that’s it? Have you set your eyes on becoming the new Lady of Autumn?” Cassian snapped.

“What if I have? What are you going to do about it? A whole lot of nothing, that’s what. You could have danced with me tonight, but you didn’t. You’ve shown no interest in me at all until you saw Eris and I kiss” Nesta said.

“Maybe I’ll acknowledge the bond” Cassian challenged.

Nesta glared at him, “You wouldn’t.”

“I would, if it stopped you from being with Eris I would.”

“So instead of wanting to be with me, instead of loving me you’d do it to keep me from being happy? To keep me from Mor’s nightmare, one I don’t share” Nesta’s voice was full of anguish, of sadness.

“Yes” Cassian said defiantly.

Azriel stepped out of a shadow and smacked Cassian across the back of his head. “Do you even know what you just said yes too? You’re so angry with Eris that you’re handing him Nesta on a silver platter.”

Nesta just laughed, “Oh Azriel, don’t try to help him, let him figure it out on his own.”

“But Nesta”

“But nothing Azriel.” Nesta turned and gave Cassian a pitiful smile, “Goodnight you overgrown bat.” And with that she disappeared into her bedroom to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian makes his feeling known when he hears that Nesta could "learn to love" the Autmn Court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters belong to Sarah J Maas.

Cassian was a foreboding presence in Nesta’s life. He guarded her to the point of suffocation. Nesta only felt a twinge of guilt when she asked Elain if Azriel could guard her tonight instead, however Cassian began to protest and as it happened Azriel hated Eris even more than Cassian. So, in the end did it really matter who escorted her?

It did. Eris was perfectly polite when he picked up Nesta for fire night, but Cassian was relentless in his guard duty. She could barely step five feet without him being right there behind her. She didn’t know if she should scream or smite the Illyrian.

Eris had a carriage prepared for them to take to the estates near his court. Eris insisted on helping Nesta in and out of the carriage at each estate’s fire where they danced and drink mulled wine and Eris whispered sweet nothings into her ear and earning himself smiles and even a laugh. Nesta became so engrossed with her introduction to the Autumn Court that she forgot Cassian was there. He just became another guard that fell into line behind them, until Eris walked Nesta back to the suite where he stood waiting for his charge to enter the room, ruining any chances of a spectacular goodnight kiss like the night before.

Elain had waited up for Nesta and when she entered the suite Nesta fell back on the sofa next to her sister and smiled. “You’re happy?” Elain asked.

“I am. I had a nice night” Nesta replied.

“Did he take you that carriage that was outside the palace? Did you try the wine?”

“Oh yes, and the wine was quite divine, as was the carriage ride, as was the Autumn scenery" Nesta told Elain.

“Really?” Elain asked, feeling a little shocked. She’d never seen Nesta look so happy, at least it had been a long time since she’d seen Nesta look happy at all. “This place reminds me too much of Lucien. Its nice to visit but I don’t think it completely suites me.”

“I think I could learn to love it” Nesta said with a small grin.

“What?” Cassian had entered the room and the “what” was barely above a whisper. Azriel appeared next to Cassian and glanced between him and Nesta.

“Let them sort it out.” Rhysand cried out just as Feyre yelled “Fine.”

Nesta sat up straighter on the couch and Elain grabbed for her hand. “Azriel, please take my sister to another room. I don’t want to accidently hurt her, or you.”

Azriel and Elain disappeared in a wisp of shadow leaving Cassian glaring down at Nesta. He strode to a chair opposite of her, “You once implied someone hurt you, Eris’ father did that sort of thing to his mother all the time and he never stopped it.”

Nesta straighten even more in her seat, her spine becoming stiff, she held her head high as she replied, “Eris killed his father.”

“Not soon enough. Its hard to fathom centuries of abuse but that female endured it.”

“She could have left once her children were grown.”

“Nesta, she was the Lady of the Autumn Court, where could she go that wouldn’t incite a war?”

Nesta didn’t say anything. She just squared her shoulders and stared Cassian down.

“You could learn to love it here? You hate Lucien, but you could live in his home? You do know his brothers killed the female he loved right in front of him, on Beron’s orders.”

“Eris had nothing to do with that, and Lucien is no longer a part of this court.”

“Fine Nesta, since it seems that you have all the answers, here’s a question. How can you leave me? How can you walk away knowing that I am your mate?”

“Elain walked away” Nesta replied but her voice trembled softly.

“That was different, and you know it. They should never have been mates. It was a bad match. You and I though, we’ve had a connection since that first dinner, the night we met. And that’s a fact sweetheart.”

“We’ve had nothing. We argue, that is what we do. How can I leave you? I’d simply be walking away from a never-ending fight. And before you say anything else, Eris has not asked to court me. Right now, I’m simply a female that he’s interested in, I go back to the Night Court tomorrow, with you.”

“With me or with me?” Cassian asked with a smirk. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms giving Nesta a now what are you going to say look. 

“I go back with the Night Court. Its where my job is, its where my sisters live, but I do enjoy the Autumn Court. However, I also saw the little looks Eris threw your way tonight. Even when I forgot you were there, and I thought Eris and I were having a moment, he never forgot that you were right behind us. How can I be sure I wouldn’t be a pawn in his game against our court?”

Cassian was clearly upset about being forgotten but at the same time, he’d obviously not given Nesta enough credit when it came to Eris. He watched as Nesta kicked off her shoes and recline into the couch as she tucked her legs up too. As she faced him her eyes looked like molten steel in the moonlight.

“If you are interested in me Cassian, because you care for me, then ask me out on a date. If you are only interested in me because of the bond, then don’t bother. I’d rather live my life content and alone than feeling like I’m stuck with someone, I don’t want to be your obligation. I… there are things I want in this life and if I’m shackled to someone who doesn’t love me, then what’s the point?”

He didn’t know. “I’ve had strong feelings for you since we met in the human realm. Some were anger, frustration, lust, and when you came to be part of this world, my world, I began to love you. I nearly said the words on the killing fields. My feelings for you have nothing to do with a preordained bond. I’ve wanted you since I first saw you. I wanted you to be mine since that first time you kicked me in the balls.”

Nesta laughed at that, “I’ve had strong feelings for you too, for a long time now, but Mor. What about Mor? She won’t want to share you and honestly I don’t like sharing either.”

“Let me handle Mor” Cassian said.

“Can you?” Nesta challenged.

“Yes.”

“Okay, well if you ever decide to court me I may be open to your advances General” Nesta said with a coy smile.

“If? I thought I was being clear on what I want Nesta. I want you. I want to be with you” he said earnestly, with just a hint of frustration.

“Talk to Mor first, then if you still want to date me, take me to dinner and we’ll see where that leads us.”

“Fine. But you need to refuse to see Eris the next time he wants to see you. Don’t kiss him either. My lips are the only lips that should ever be on yours.”

Cassian’s gaze set Nesta on fire and his nostrils flared as he picked up on her scent and Nesta blushed, feeling very awkward about her feelings being on display without her permission.

“Don’t do that” he said.

“Don’t do what?”

“Don’t be ashamed of me knowing what you want. I want it too. Now say yes to my demands so I can kiss you and finally get a full night’s rest.”

Nesta glares at Cassian, “fine.”

He stood and walked to her, bent down and kissed her cheek. “I’ll kiss you properly next time, once you wash Eris’ scent off you.”

Nesta raised her hand to slap him but Cassian caught it and brought it to his lips and kissed her hand. “Goodnight sweetheart.”

Nesta grumbled a goodnight and she knew, she just knew that Cassian would be the only male she’d be kissing and saying goodnight too for a long time. Maybe forever.


End file.
